Sweet Misery
by AshGal
Summary: Ginny finds a note that Ron wrote to someone but Ron won't admit it.When he finally does allow himself be truthful with the person he loves will she pass him up and turn the other way,or could she possibly feel the same way?R/Hr & a lil H/G *Updated* 4/27
1. Default Chapter

*Authors note* Hey, I wanted to try out a different genre of story. I was writing the Order Of the Phoenix the way I saw it and I was getting bored. Not good reviews for that either sooo....I decided to try something different. I'm a BIG Ron/Hermione fan so.....just a hint about what this story is about ;) Tell me what you think! Thanks!  
  
JKR owns the characters....but I own the plot of THIS story :)  
  
  
  
  
* Sweet Misery *  
  
  
Chapter 1   
  
The Note  
  
  
  
Ron stayed a wake in his bed as the hours passed on. It had been a few weeks since he last saw his best friends, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. They were all on summer vacation from where they attended school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Yeah, he did keep in touch with them, they all owled each other every once in a while but they all hadn't seen each other in a about two months. Harry's birthday was approaching in two days and he wanted to get him to The Burrow, as well as Hermione. He wanted it to be the unstoppable three again.   
  
It was starting to really get boring around there when all you had was Percy yelling at you to be quiet and loud booms ranging from his twin brothers, Fred and Georges rooms. As well as your sister getting all giddy and giggly just from looking at a picture of your best friend. Yes things were really getting to be boring, and with his fifth year at Hogwarts approaching soon, he wanted to make sure he had a good summer. And that would only be possible if his friends could come.  
  
Harry had written him a letter explaining how hopefully he would be able to come out to The Burrow soon:  
  
Ron,   
  
The muggles said I can come....I know they want to get rid of me because they keep asking when I am going to leave. Any idea when you'll be able to come and get me? Or maybe if your dad hooks up the fire place to the Floo Powder Netwrok....then I can come sooner and faster.  
  
Well anyway, I can't wait until I see you. Things are starting to get a little crazier around here and the Dursleys aren't getting any better...in fact their getting meaner, if that's even possible. So, hope to see you soon Ron, any word from Hermione?  
  
Bye, Harry  
  
Ron had told his father about Harry's reply and his dad said instead of getting him by floo powder, as that had caused to much trouble last time, he was going to pick Harry up " the Muggle way." He mentioned something about the Ministry teaching him how to drive some Muggle vehicle called a car and he wanted to try it out. Ron made a mental note to tell Harry to be careful as he wrote him back saying his dad would be there in three days to pick him up. Just in time for his birthday.  
  
So that's the reason why Ron was up at this moment. His dad had went out to get Harry a few hours ago, ( these ' cars' were slow ) and he was waiting up to greet them when they got here. He was excited because Harry was to be here in a while but there was something nagging him in the back of his mind, but he couldn't remember.  
  
" Oh, come on mind....remember!" He hit his head as he laid upside down on his bed, staring at a spider on the ceiling....he hated spiders. " And you...stupid thing with eight...hairy....long....sharp...legs....get out of here!" He tensed up just thinking about one of those long, prickly legs touching him and threw his old Charms book at it. It hit it and the spider fell, scrambling away into the protective shadows.  
  
Ron smiled and felt free until that feeling of something forgotten nagged at him again. He hit his head again, trying to remember. " Ohhh, isn't there some sort of spell I can do to make me remember? I'm going crazy here!"  
  
" Be quiet up there!" Someone yelled from down stairs. Ron shut up and remembered that it was one in the morning and he was being a bit loud. But it was Percy, so who cared, right?  
  
" Alright, Perce! I'm terribly sorry, I forgot, you need your beauty sleep. My bad." He answered smartly.  
  
" I didn't hear that!" An aggravated Percy replied.  
  
Ron shook his head and started to laugh. He loved insulting and bothering his brother. It relieved a lot of stress when there was nothing else to do around the house. Especially lately.  
  
He went back to thinking anything that came to mind on his bed. He turned on his back and looked out the window. Just to think all that he has been through and how he the two best friends in the world, he couldn't help but let out a smile. He really loved his friends and would do anything for them. He just wished all this wasn't happening right now, while with Voldemort beginning to rise and everything, and that him and his friends could just live on being the normal fifteen year olds that they were. But they couldn't.  
  
Just then Ron's door opened and a tired Ginny peaked through, rubbing her eyes.  
  
" What do you want, Gin?" He rolled his eyes and put his attention back out the window.  
  
" I just wanted to know....is...um...Ha-Harry coming tonight?" She sounded nervous. She was always nervous when ever it came to talking about Harry.  
  
" Yeah, he is. Why?" He asked, knowing the answer.  
  
She gave a little ' peep ' , " Oh... um, no reason. I was just, just curious. You haven't seen him in a while and it being his birthday tomorrow and everything....I just wanted to know."   
  
Ron sighed with a smile, " Yeah, sure Ginny. Keep telling yourself that. What are you and that Creevey marking down the days until ' the famous Harry Potter's' birthday? Have another singing card for him?" He asked, knowing this would shut her up.  
  
" Oh, give it up Ron!, " She responded with a hint of embarrassment. " So I gave him a card, big deal. "  
  
He chuckled, " Oh, yeah, and SINGING card. Come on Gin, you KNOW you like him."   
  
" I like him." She replied coolly as she stepped into his room and sat down on his bed next to him.  
  
Ron felt her weight shift the bed slightly and looked over at her, with a twinkle in his eye. " No, I mean you FANCY him."  
  
Ginny looked struck at the very thought. And speechless, " I....I do not! What...what the heck give you that idea, Ron?"  
  
He stared gapingly at the ceiling and mouthed sarcastically to her, " Oh, I don't know....I have no idea. Just the way you always blush whenever he looks at you and how you go running around the house pretending to snog his pictures." Ron broke out laughing at the last part.  
  
Ginny gasped, " I do NOT! Ron!!" She hit him.  
  
" Hey now, don't touch the merchandise."   
  
Ginny snorted, " What merchandise? I don't see any top quality here."  
  
" Hey, watch it." He smiled.  
  
Ginny stopped and then got a smug smile on her face. Ron didn't like that look at all.  
  
" What?" He asked.  
  
" Ron...." Ginny shook her head, " Ron, Ron, Ron....."  
  
" WHAT?"  
  
She cleared her throat, " You know I like Harry. I've know you knew for at least three years now. That's not the reason why I came into your room. I have something to ask you."  
  
Ron gave her his full attention. He had a bad feeling about this. He gulped, " Yeah...."  
  
" Well, you see. I was doing the laundry, to help mom out. I took my wand and was turning the pockets inside out just to make sure that there was nothing in them." She raised her eyebrows at him and put her hand into her nightgown and pulled out a crumbled piece of paper. Ron's face went paste white. " I came across YOUR pants Ron....and I just so happened to find...THIS." She waved it in front of his face so he could get a good view of just exactly what it was.  
  
He stared blankly at it and then tried to speak. " You...you have no right to read my stuff, Ginny!" He went and grabbed it from her.   
  
" I've made copy's." She smiled.  
  
Ron unfolded the letter and read it quickly. His face turned pink. " Did you...read this?"  
  
Ginny shook her head.  
  
" You didn't...."  
  
" No I didn't tell anyone Ron, I wouldn't do that to you. I'm just curious as to what and more importantly to WHO that is for. You like her?"  
  
Ron suddenly became very defensive, " Like who?"  
  
" Well, obviously whoever you wrote that too."  
  
" I...well....that's none of your business."  
  
" How's Hermione." She asked quickly.  
  
" What? What about Hermione? Why do you want to know about Hermione?" He said nervously.  
  
Ginny smiled and patted him on the back and got up to leave.  
  
" Ginny..." He called.  
  
She turned around, looked at him and smiled," Yeah..."  
  
Ron looked down in his hand, obviously deciding something, " Don't say anything to anyone."  
  
" I won't....you can trust me on that one Ron." She went over and hugged her brother, then retraced her steps and closed his door. Ron stared at his clenched hand...  
  
" Not that it's true..." He called through the door to her.  
  
" Oh no Ron....not that it's true at all." She shook her head and then went off to bed to fantasize, just like Ron, about what she couldn't or was to afraid to ask, to have.  
  
" I don't like Hermione....well not THAT way anyway. She's a friend....just a friend." He kept on going over and over in his head why he didn't like Hermione and how weird it would be if he did like her. " I don't...."  
  
But somehow his mind drifted toward the piece of paper that she had given him...or he rather took. It meant nothing...it was just a piece of paper with some words on them that he wrote down one day. What he couldn't write? And if he did it automatically meant he liked someone? He didn't think so.   
  
Ron tried to drop it but each time he tried something he thought of brought it up again. The hours lagged on and the sun was beginning to come through the window when he heard his dad enter the house down stairs...along with Harry.  
  
" Ron should be in his room." Mr. Weasley said to Harry.  
  
" Thanks...oh and thanks for picking me up." Harry said politely.  
  
" Your very welcome Harry. Very fascinating how the car works! Amazing how the Muggles think of other ways for means of transportation! I'm astonished."  
  
" Yeah....I guess." Harry smiled and began to make his way towards Ron's room with his things just as Ron ran into the room.  
  
" My dad boring you too much? Sorry." Ron smiled as he helped grab a few of Harry's bags.   
  
" Nah....he's cool. What's up? I haven't seen you in a while."  
  
" I know. Nothing really....what about you? Were the Muggles ok the last few days?"  
  
" Eh, not any better, not any worse, well put it that way," He laughed.  
  
" Well, hey, their gone, your here now..."  
  
" Yup."   
  
" Well Happy Birthday tomorrow!" Ron remembered.   
  
" Oh, yeah, thanks. At least I'll be spending it here and not with the Dursleys, they don't even say anything on my birthdays."  
  
" Yeah, well, we'll have a little party. Nothing much really..." Ron blushed.  
  
" Hey, thanks Ron." Harry smiled and they both walked into his room and put Harry's stuff down."   
  
" Yeah...your welcome."  
  
There was a silence until Harry picked up a piece of paper off Ron's bed..." What's this?"  
  
Ron noticed what it was and jumped to grab it from Harry.  
  
" Oh, nothing...just some Transfiguration homework. You know how much work the all fraud gave us." He lied.  
  
" Yeah, I know. I needed to check the homework anyway. Can I have a look?"  
  
Ron tried to think of something quick to say, " Well, you know I'm not all done with it yet....and um, I'm not the best. If you wanted to check your work you should wait until Hermione get's here." Ron cringed at saying her name and then mentally smacked himself for doing so. It shouldn't matter if he said her name or not. He said her name before loads of times and nothing about her name changed....' Yeah , but your feeling's have...' A voice in his head said to him. " Shut up!" He grabbed his head and shook it.  
  
Harry looked at him weirdly. " Are you ok? You want me to get your mum?"  
  
Ron released he had just said that out loud, " Uh...no, I'm fine. Thanks though. It's just a little headache. Nothing really."  
  
" Oh...ok. It just sounded like you were talking to yourself or something..."  
  
Ron felt a little sweat starting to form. Was he really going mad and starting to talk to himself? He gave a little fake laugh for reinsurance for Harry....and for himself, " Nah..."  
  
" Sooooo...." Harry began, " Hear from Hermione latley?"  
  
That's it! That's what was nagging Ron in the back of his mind all day. He had written to her a few days ago and usually got a reply right away, but these past two weeks....nothing.  
  
" As a matter of fact, I haven't heard from her in like two weeks. I wrote to her, she hasn't replied." Ron explained to Harry.  
  
" Really?" Harry asked, " I wrote to her a few days ago and she wrote back....maybe did you send it to the wrong place? She's not at home you know."  
  
" She's not?" Ron asked shocked. " I thought she was....hmmmm, I haven't checked to see if Errol made it back yet...Where is she?"  
  
" Didn't she tell you? Or better yet, didn't you know? She went to Krum's."  
  
It felt like a Veela had smacked him in the face a knocked the wind out of him, " SHE WHAT?!"  
  
Harry looked at him weird, yet again, " Yeah....didn't you know? She didn't tell you?"  
  
Now that Ron thought about it she DID tell him...he just chose to ignore it. " Yeah, she told me but...is she MAD? He's like four years older then her AND in Durmstrang! Durnstrang, Harry!"  
  
He's not that bad of a guy, Ron. You know that. Whose the one who asked him for his autograph? Huh?"  
  
Ron looked over at his wall and noticed a big, moving poster of Victor catching the snitch as well as the autographed piece of parchment signed by Victor himself.  
  
" Well...I did." He cringed and mentally wanted to rip the poster as well was the parchment off the wall.  
  
" Well then....why so upset? You know her and Krum are close."  
  
Ron looked up fast. Just how CLOSE they were he didn't know, and he wasn't sure he wanted to find out.  
  
" I just....I don't want her to get hurt, He's like four years older and if she...gets...attached to him I don't want her to get hurt from him."  
  
" Sure, Ron. Your just jealous."  
  
Ron hmphed,." What? Me, jealous?"  
  
Harry gave him a serious look.   
  
" Of what?" Ron asked.  
  
" Hermione..." Harry smiled.  
  
Ron sighed, what was with Ginny and Harry and the whole ' Hermione ' thing? " I still don't get you...me...jealous of Hermione...over what?"  
  
" Over her being with Krum instead if you."  
  
If there wasn't another stupider thing in the world said then what was said right now, then Ron would have died. It WAS the most retarded thing he had ever heard. He laughed, " I don't think so. I mean...yeah I like Hermione AS A FRIEND and I don't want her to get hurt so I looked out for her like a friend should. Nothing more. The day you and Ginny go out will be the day I go out with Hermione. And in my book....that's never.""  
  
Harry looked away and raised his eyebrows. " Nice uh...Chuddley Cannons poster there..."  
  
" Ahhhhhhh!!!" Ron screamed and fell back onto his bed. Did he really like Hermione more then a friend? And if he did how did others know but not him?  
  
* * *  
  
Hmmm......whats going on with Ron? Well find out more the next chapter...and Hermione comes! Also Harrys starts to notice things about a certain someone...who? :) Review and well see....... please review GOOD reviews...no flames. It makes me feel good and gives me inspiration to punch out a new chapter :) Thanks!! 


	2. Change Of Feelings

*Authors Note* Hey guys...alright, here it is, Chapter 2 of Sweet Misery. Sorry it took so long...what....5 days? Eh, not that bad, right? I now have a beta reader so my grammar might not be as bad...haha you know it's bad. But now it's al better! Yay!! Special thanks to JennyK for correcting it. Ok well enough reading this....read the chapter!  
  
JK owns all the characters....but I own this plot!   
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
Change of Feelings  
  
  
It had been a few hours after Harry had arrived and the discussion of Hermione had long been dropped. Harry and Ron had done other things since then. They had look through Quidditch magazines, laughed about old memories, and were just about to go down to eat.  
  
" Haha, the master wins again!" Ron called as he had just beaten Harry in Wizards Chess, and not for the first time either.  
  
" Yeah, yeah...." Harry called and brushed it off like it was nothing. Ron's stomach gave a hungry growl a few feet away.  
  
He looked down with a smile and patted his stomach. " Hmmm, must have been more hungry then I thought. You want to go down for breakfast, Harry? My mum must be up by now...and I think I smell bacon!!!"  
  
Harry gave a little laugh at Ron. Hey if there was food, Ron was always happy. " Yeah...sure, I guess."  
  
" Ok, cool. Let's go."   
  
Ron and Harry made their way down the many flights of stairs to the kitchen. Ron heard his mum rumbling around in there with her wand and the smell of bacon and eggs lingering through the walls.  
  
" Yup, my nose was right." Ron laughed, " She WAS making bacon."  
  
The two walked into the kitchen just as the hall clock struck nine o'clock. Mrs. Wealsey looked up from cooking with her wand to notice Harry.  
  
" Oh hello, Harry! So good to see you! How are you doing?" She smiled.  
  
" I'm good, thanks." He smiled back.  
  
" Good, good. See, I knew you were here because Arthur came up to bed just a few hours ago saying you were here and everything so ,I just decided since it's your birthday tomorrow, that I would make you a big early birthday breakfast." She explained. " Oh I do hope you like eggs and bacon..."  
  
" Oh, yeah...I do." Harry shook his head to reassure her.   
  
" Ok, good...." She smiled and then opened her arms and gave him a big hug. Harry had to admit it did feel very good to be hugged by someone who really cared. He hardly got any of that.  
  
Ron cleared his throat to break the silence. " Ok...well then, when will breakfast be ready?"  
  
Mrs. Weasley gave him an annoyed look, " Well, you can eat now if you want." She pointed her wand at the eggs and bacon on the stove and they magically appeared onto two plates. One for Ron and another for Harry. " There now, happy? You two eat. I'll go and get your sister and brothers...." She heaved a sigh and then left.  
  
" Thanks mom!!" Ron called and then happily sat down to stuff his face.  
  
Harry slowly sat down and followed Ron's pursuit. " So...who's here for vacation? Are Bill and Charlie down?"  
  
" Nah....Charlie's still in Romania working with the dragons...and Bill's off somewhere in Egypt still working for Gringotts." Ron swallowed and then continued. " But Percy's still here, writing up dumb reports. He's moved up in the Ministry though...ever since all that happened with Crouch and everything. But Fred and George and still here... their doing their last year this year! Probably going to open up a joke shop. At least they want to, I don't think mum will allow it though." He smirked. " And then theirs Ginny." Ron looked at Harry and raised his eyebrows. Ron laughed but sort of had a feeling of pity for her. She lived through years of loving someone that would never want her. So he sort of felt sorry for her and decided that he would let up on tormenting her...a little bit.  
  
' After all you understand exactly where she's coming from.' Ron's mind said to him.  
  
" What? Your mad!" He thought back and then stopped the argument within him when he was getting weird looks from Harry across the table.  
  
" Sorry..." Ron mumbled.  
  
Harry just shook his head weirdly and went back to eating.  
  
The door opened a few minutes later and in rolled the twins.   
  
Fred yawned and George caught it, " Hey Harry." Fred said and sat down.  
  
" Looking to win the Quidditch and House Cup this year?" George asked smiling.  
  
" You bet."  
  
" Good....because we WILL win. We NEED to win now since Oliver's gone. But I can promise no lives will be put on the line."  
  
" Like Wood would have." Fred added laughing and started to eat his breakfast.  
  
" Yeah...if Wood isn't there to be captain....who is?"  
  
Fred smiled and George rolled his eyes.  
  
" Angelina." Fred answered dreamily. George hit him on the head.  
  
" Your drooling on yourself their, fool." He shook his head. " Fred and Angelina are going out so he sort of has a soft spot there for her."  
  
Harry smiled, " You two are going out?" He looked at Ron to make sure it wasn't and joke and saw him shaking his head.  
  
" Yeah, since the end, when we let out of Hogwarts. Of course poor Errol has had a hard time this summer. Loosing lots of weight. What with all the mushy letters Fred keeps writing to her."  
  
" They are not mushy! As you would put it, Ronniekins. They're romantic. Of course you wouldn't know what that is, being that you've never had a girlfriend to be romantic with."  
  
George snickered at Ron's red face, " Your in what year now? Fifth? And no girlfriend? " George pushed it off like it was nothing. " Me and Fred were rolling the girls in around our....second year, Gred?"  
  
" I think so, Forge....you good looking man, you."  
  
" Oh stop it! YOUR the good looking one."  
  
" Oh, no, no dear boy! You are by far the most..."  
  
" Ok, we get the picture!" Ron interrupted, annoyed.  
  
" Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." George cooed.  
  
" No...that would be, Percy." Fred pointed to him running around the house in his robes.  
  
" Where is it, mother?" He called. " I can't possibly have lost it. I NEED that paper on the watered down potions report!"  
  
" See, Percy moved up now from writing about cauldron thickness to watered down potions...." Fred pretended to shed a tear. Percy must have heard because he came over.  
  
" Have anything else to say while I'm here?"  
  
" Oh....me?" He looked around the table as a stunt, " Oh yes, yes, of course me. Hmm...let me think. Anything else to say to Percy...nope, nope...and...nope."  
  
Percy began to storm away after he muttered a little' hello' to Harry.  
  
" But do come back, Weatherby!!" George added. " I might have something to say!" The two twins laughed once Percy was fully out of view. Ron and Harry couldn't really even help from laughing either.  
  
Once everything calmed down and the twins had left, Ron had just got up to put his things in the sink when he heard the door open and Harry starting to choke. Ron turned around and noticed a wide awake Ginny in a tank top and jean shorts ( *the kids wear regular clothes, rights?*) as well as a coughing Harry.  
  
" Oh, Ginny, what did you do now? You didn't give him poison, did you?"  
  
" What? No, of coarse not." She defended and went slightly red when she had noticed she had walked in and Harry was there. The thing was, she was trying to avoid him. That wasn't working to well.  
  
" You ok, Harry?" Ron asked, getting ready to pat him on the back.  
  
Once Harry got done coughing he put back on his glasses. " Yeah....yeah I'm fine." He glanced over at Ginny and turned red, " I uh....it um, went down the wrong pipe. Yeah..."  
  
Ron looked weirdly at the now red faced Harry and Ginny and how Harry had blushed when he looked at her. " Yeah....sure Harry...wrong pipe. From what?"  
  
" Huh? What do you mean from what? I swallowed and it went the wrong way."  
  
" Ok..." Ron said in a not so convincing voice. He had a feeling it had to do with Ginny. Truth be told she wasn't a little girl anymore. She was slowly turning into a woman. And a very beautiful woman at that, Ron had to admit, even if she WAS his sister. He knew a beautiful girl when he saw one. Gone was Ginny's short, messy hair, and in place was beautiful, flowing, shoulder length hair. Her face had even matured. It had thinned out and little and she was starting to get...well...mature. Her little girl body was beginning to go and in place was, well... a nice young woman's. She wasn't a little girl anymore and Ron was positive that Harry was just beginning to notice.  
  
" Well, I'm going to go up to my room and get my broom. You want to come Harry? I have to practice, after all I am going to try out for Keeper, now that Wood's left. You knew that right? Harry?" He turned around and found him still looking a Ginny and blushing.  
  
" Earth to Harry!" Ron called. Harry turned around and seemed to have snapped out of any trance that he was in.  
  
" Yeah?"   
  
" Did you just hear a word I said?"  
  
" Uh....yeah. Something about...umm, our Divination homework? I know, it really is starting to get stupid. I'm starting to run out of thing's to put too....You know I'm dead one day and then..."  
  
Ron grabbed him by the arm and began to drag him up the stairs. Ron was right, Harry was beginning to ramble on about nothing. He laughed nervously. This was not happening. His best friend was NOT falling for his sister.  
  
" No Harry, I didn't say that, although I agree with you. I said do you want to go flying?"  
  
" Yeah sure. Let's get our brooms." Harry seemed to have been embarrassed and ran ahead of Ron. Ron ran up to catch up with him. He didn't say a word until he got in his room. Then he closed his door an stared down at Harry.  
  
Harry looked up from grabbing his broom just in time to notice Ron close the door." What are you doing?"  
  
" We have to talk...now."  
  
" Ok..." Harry replied slowly and sat down on the edge of Ron's bed. " What?"  
  
" Do you....." He began, " You...Oh my God this is so hard to say." Ron sat down on his chair and put his hand on his head. " You fancy my sister, don't you?"  
  
Harry laughed, but there was no denying that it was a forced laugh, " What? I don't. I don't know why you can say that...or even think that! That's like me saying to you...that you fancy   
Hermione !"  
  
Now it was Ron's turn to laugh, " As a matter of fact....you did. Just before."   
  
" I never said you fancied her!"   
  
" You pretty much did. ' Over her being with Krum instead if you!' " He mimicked. " And I must add....it's not true."  
  
" Ok so....I did say that but that doesn't mean I like your sister!"  
  
" Oh come on Harry, admit it! She's the reason why you choked this morning! Come on...you can say it because I know it. She's not a little girl anymore. Come on...say it....she's pretty. You know as well as me...you like her. Your just to stubborn to admit it."  
  
" I am not! I DON'T like your sister. Like that anyway."  
  
Ron sighed and rolled his eyes. " Admit it."  
  
" Admit WHAT?"  
  
Ron shoved his fingers in his ears ( So he couldn't hear Harry's replies of denial) and chanted over and over, " Admit it, admit it, admit it, admit it, admit it...."  
  
" Shut UP Ron!" Harry sighed, " You know, you can get really annoying."   
  
Ron stopped and pried his eyes into Harry's. He was going to get this out of him, if it took him all day or not.  
  
" Ron can we just drop this for now? Come on....let's go flying."  
  
" No...I'm going to get this out of you. Answer me."   
  
" I DID give you my answer!"  
  
Ron sighed, got up off the chair and grabbed his broom. He'd get it out of him soon....  
  
  
* * *  
  
" Good game..." Ron panted as he, Harry and the twins walked into the Burrow, drenched in mud.  
  
" You can say that again..." Harry replied, " Your getting good Ron."  
  
" Thanks." He smiled.  
  
" Your trying out for Keeper, right?" George asked.  
  
" Yeah..."  
  
" You'll get it." Fred smiled.  
  
" Come on Fred, " Ron began, " I want to make it because I have talent, not because my brothers going out with the captain."  
  
" I know..." Fred began, " You have the talent...you'll make it. Harry's right. And you know how much that hurts me to say that, yah know, me being your brother and all. I like to put you down and make fun of you. But you can't ignore that. You ARE getting good. Very good."  
  
Ron blushed, " Thanks."  
  
Fred nodded and then he a George went up to their room to change.  
  
" Uhh...my arms are killing me." He whined.  
  
" Tough it out, wimp, " Harry laughed.  
  
" Hey, I'm not used to this like you are."   
  
" You think I am? I haven't flown in like...a year." And that was right because of the Triwizard Tournament, Quidditch was cancelled.   
  
" I guess." He shrugged. " Come on, let's change out of our dirty clothes before my mom gives herself a heart attack. "   
  
Harry nodded and they went up to change. Harry grabbed his clothes and changed in the bathroom while Ron changed in his room.  
  
When Harry was done he was walking out of the bathroom and up to Ron's room when he walked into something....or rather, someone.  
  
" Oww..." He grabbed his head and bent down to pick his glasses up. Once he put them back on he blushed when he saw who it was.  
  
" Oh...s-sorry Ginny."  
  
" I'm sorry too. It was my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going." She almost whispered while he face was beginning to burn.  
  
" No...it was my fault. Anyway....are you ok?"   
  
" Yeah....yeah, I'm fine." She bent down and picked up a piece of parchment. Harry saw that it had Ron's name on it.  
  
" Oh, do you want me to take that to Ron?" He offered.  
  
Ginny looked down at it, " Oh...this. Umm, yeah, sure, I guess. I was just going to give it to him." She handed it to Harry and for a split second their hands touched. Harry, being startled, dropped the piece of paper. He laughed and bent down the get it, just as Ginny did that same...and they bumped heads. (ok... I know, I know....cheesy. I think it's cute though!)  
  
Harry fell down laughing, as did Ginny.  
  
" I'm sorry, " He said, " Again..."  
  
Ginny laughed and rubbed her head, " I'm sorry too."  
  
Ron walked into the room to see what all they noise was. What he saw wasn't that comforting either. Harry...Ginny....on the floor, really close to each other....laughing....blushing. He didn't have to put two and two together. Although he DID jump to conclusions.  
  
" Harry!" He screamed startled, " What are you doing?!"  
  
Both Harry and Ginny stopped laughing immediately. Harry stood up, " N-nothing. I was changing and I ran into Ginny." He looked at her and smiled, " Literally."  
  
" Hold on a second. You were CHANGING?"  
  
" No...I mean, I was DRESSED. You know what I meant, Ron."  
  
Ron seemed to feel a bit relieved until he was a piece or parchment on the floor. He did walk into a laughing Ginny and Harry...but no. Ginny wouldn't have done that to him. Would she? Would she show Harry his letter?  
  
Ron's face turned ice cold, " Wha...what's that?"  
  
Ginny and Harry both turned around and looked to where Ron was pointing.  
  
He looked at Ginny very intensely and with disbelief, " You didn't...you LIED to me! I can't believe you, Ginny!"  
  
" What Ron?!" She looked from his white face, to the parchment, to Harry and put two and two together. " Ohh....oh, no, Ron. That's not what it looks like."  
  
" Yeah, whatever Ginny." He looked fumed, and glared at Ginny. He would get her back. " You know what she did this summer, Harry? She was running around this house all giddy and everything. And you know what was making her like that?" He looked over at Ginny and watched at the tears began to form in her eyes, " She was busy looking at and snogging pictures of YOU. Yeah, that's right. You know she fancied you but truth be told...she's IN LOVE with you."   
  
Harry didn't know what to say so he just looked down. Ginny on the other hand was beginning to have tears steam down her face from embarrassment and betrayal. Not just because now Harry knew everything ( even though he already knew) but because of the fact that Ron told him hurt her more.  
  
She bent down and picked up the parchment. " Here RON! Take it....YOUR the one that should feel bad....LOOK AT IT!" And with that she ran away to her room and burst out crying.  
  
Ron fumbled with the paper and saw that his name was written on the top, in Hermione's handwriting. That immediately put Ginny showing Harry what he wrote out of the picture because it wasn't written in his writing. The truth made it feel as if a dagger had just pierced his heart. Ginny had been telling the truth. She didn't show Harry and betray him. HE was the one that betrayed her.   
  
" Shit...." He whispered under his breath and heaved a sigh as he fell back against the wall.  
  
Harry finally looked up, " What was that all about?"  
  
" Nothing..."  
  
" Nothing? Sorry Ron, I find that hard to believe when your sister just ran out of here crying after you totally embarrassed her. And what is that whole letter thing about?"  
  
" Nothing...the letter thing is just absolutely nothing." Ron was sure he would find out soon. He had just broken Ginny's trust...she could just as well stab him back and tell Harry...or worse...Hermione.  
  
" Well Ron, whatever it is, I think you owe Ginny and apology." He looked at Ron square in the eyes. " I'll be waiting in your room. I have some homework to catch up on anyway." Harry looked once more at Ron and then walked away, leaving Ron sitting there and feeling worse then ever.  
  
He put his hands on his face and sighed. He had to apology. It was the least he could do. So he got up and tried to leave his feeling of regret behind, but it didn't.  
  
Ron walked up the stairs to Ginny's door. He stood beside it for a while, listening to he muffled cries. He felt horrible. He didn't mean to hurt her in a anyway possible. But he knew he did. So he took a breath and knocked.  
  
The cries subsided immediately, but the sniffs didn't.  
  
" Who is it?" Her groggy voice called.  
  
" It's um....me." He answered.  
  
" Go away, Ron."  
  
" No. Please Ginny, can I come in?"  
  
" No...go away!"  
  
Ron sighed, " Don't make me do it."  
  
" You've done enough already!"  
  
He cringed at that but then opened her door and let himself in.  
  
" I said don't come in..."   
  
" Oh well. I did." He answered.  
  
" I can see that...What do you want?"  
  
" To apologize."  
  
" I don't want your apology, Ron." She said and then leaned into her drenched pillow.  
  
" Well...your going to get it." He sat down on her bed and picked at her blanket, " I'm sorry. I thought you showed Harry something and I panicked. It sort of just...came out. I was defending myself. And yes, I know, I did jump to conclusions. And I'm sorry. I broke your...our trust. So if you DID show Harry...or Hermione." He cringed. " I would understand. I broke it."  
  
Ginny didn't say anything. She just continued to stare into her pillow. Ron thought she was never going to speak so he got up to leave.  
  
" Ron...." Ginny finally called, " I would never do that to you."  
  
Ron retraced his steps and sat back down. " You wouldn't? But I broke it."  
  
" I know..." She sighed, " But, I mean, it's not like he didn't know. I'm sure he did."  
  
Ron smiled. " Thanks Ginny...how did I get so lucky to get you as my sister?"  
  
Ginny smiled and rolled her eyes, " Go ask mom and dad..."  
  
Ron laughed, " I think I'll pass..." He went to stand up and then something fell off his lap onto the floor. He picked it up. It was Hermione's letter to him. The one that had just caused al this trouble.  
  
" Hmmm...might as well open it." He said to Ginny. She shook her head. Ron slowly opened it and read:  
  
Dear Ron and Harry, (if your there)  
  
How are you? I'm fine. What happened Ron? How come you didn't reply? I hope you didn't write to my house because I'm not there. You knew I was going to Victors. Oh well...maybe you forgot? Well I hope this letter gets to you.  
  
I'm leaving Victor's today and I'll be over your house tomorrow, for Harry's birthday. Happy early birthday, Harry! I talked to Ginny and your mom, they said it's fine that I come over. I'll sped the next week at your house but then I'll return home the last three. My parents want to see me before I go away. So then I'll meet up with you in Diagon Ally or the Hogwarts Express. We'll see..  
  
Well I can't wait until I see all of you. I miss you all. I'll see you soon. I should turn up at around...noon. My parents insisted on driving. So I'll see you then.  
  
Love,  
  
Hermione  
  
Ron stopped reading and smiled. Hermione was coming tomorrow! He couldn't wait. But there was a pang of jealousy in his heart whenever she mentioned Krum. Why was that?  
  
Ron forget that Ginny was there...that was until she spoke. " So she's coming tomorrow."  
  
" You knew didn't you? "  
  
" Knew what?"   
  
" That she was coming over..."  
  
Ginny smiled, " Yeah, I did."  
  
" Why didn't you tell me!?"  
  
" I wanted you to be surprised." She laughed.  
  
" Well...thanks." Ron said sarcastically.  
  
" Your welcome."  
  
He grabbed the note and folded it up. " Well, Harry's in my room. I don't want to leave him in there forever alone."  
  
" Ok..." Ginny said. " Bye, Ron."  
  
" Bye Gin...and thanks."  
  
She shook her head and then looked down and stared at her feet. She looked sad and Ron felt like he was the cause of it. He might as well be the one to fix it, right?  
  
" Hey Ginny...I like what you did this morning...making Harry choke..."  
  
" I didn't!"  
  
" Oh I know you didn't MEAN too. You can't help it. It's just the way you look. It surprised him. He didn't expect little Ginny to look so...beautiful." He winked at her and then walked away. He heard a little squeal of excitement come from her room as he closed the door. He felt good to know that he made her happy..  
  
It was beginning to be a good vacation now. Harry was here, Ginny was happy, and Hermione was coming. He couldn't ask for anything better so far...  
  
* * *  
  
*Ohhhhhh what's going to happen? Will Harry confront Ginny? And Hermione's coming down...what's Ron going to do? Also Harry's 15th birthday....*sniff* He's older then me now! *I'm 14 in case you didn't know* Well anyway, all this and more in chapter 3! Might take a bit longer...school again..ahh. I'll try to get it up by maybe Monday of next week. Or maybe earlier! Well see! Please R&R!! I want to know if you guys like my story! Thanks for the people that did! You guys rock! 


	3. Hermione's Arrival

Ah, ok. Here it is. Chapter 3. Sorry it took so long. I go sick...again...ugh! I have strep throat right now and I might have to get my tonsils out because this is the second time I've had it in a month! I hope not though. Anyway, here it is. I hope you like it. Hermione comes...Ron has a plan....Harry admits his feelings. Good stuff! I think this is my longest yet...9 or 10 pages :) This in the inedited version. I didn't e mail it to my editor yet so there might be a few mistakes with grammar and all...ok a lot. But since it's late I figured I'd upload it, give it to her to fix, and they upload the nice copy :) PLEASE Read and Review! THANKS!   
  
I own the plot....JKR owns the characters!   
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
And Here She Is  
  
  
  
Down at dinner, later that night, no one really had much to say. Ron just kept glaring at Harry from across the table. He said he was going to get it out of Harry, ( that he liked Ginny) and he was going to keep his word.  
  
When Harry finally noticed he turned a very deep shape of red and tried to avoid his eyes. When it was beginning to be too much he started back at him and mouthed 'stop it'.  
  
" What?" He mouthed back, " I'm not doing anything."  
  
" Sure..." Harry whispered and rolled his eyes.  
  
" Ron, what are you doing to Harry?" Mrs. Weasley asked, hearing silent whispers coming from both of them.  
  
Ron looked up abruptly. " Oh, nothing mum."  
  
She looked at Harry to make sure and he just shook his head 'yes'. He then stared back at Ron and threatened him with his eyes.  
  
Now it was Ron's turn to roll his eyes, but he stopped.   
  
" So, it's your birthday tomorrow, huh Harry?" Mr. Weasley asked as he wiped his mouth with a napkin and put his fork down.  
  
" Yup." Harry smiled.  
  
" And your going to be fifteen, correct?"  
  
" Yeah..."  
  
" My, God. You kids are getting so old. I can't believe it's been fourteen years since..." He stopped when Mrs. Weasley gave him a kick from under the table. " OUCH! Ahem... anyway. What do you want for your birthday, Harry?"  
  
Harry new, as well did Ron and everyone else in the family that Mr. Weasley was referring to Harry's parents death. Harry really didn't mind because he himself couldn't believe it was that long ago since he last saw his parents.  
  
" Oh...umm, I'm not sure. Whatever I guess. I'm not really picky. You don't have to get me anything though..."  
  
" Nonsense." Mrs. Weasley argued.  
  
" Yeah, come one Harry. " Fred nudged. " It's your birthday. You won't see anything else until Christmas! And that's almost half a year away!"  
  
Harry smiled and played around with his fork in his food from embarrassment. " I know...but really, you don't need to get me anything..."  
  
" Hey well...though. We did get you something. Me and Fred made you..."   
  
" Don't tell him George!" Fred yelled.  
  
" Oh....fine. It's nothing big though."  
  
" Well... thank you for the dinner, Mother." Percy stood up and brought his plate to the sink. " But I really must get back to that report. I..." He stared at the twins and glared, " have more important things to do then sit around and do nothing." He stuck his nose in the air and puffed out his chest.  
  
Percy walked away and then Fred and George mimicked him behind his back. Everyone stifled a little laugh. Even Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.  
  
" Alright...enough boys." Mr. Weasley smiled.  
  
" Oh, but Father. I have more IMPORTANT things to do then sit here and make fun of Weatherby." Fred said, impersonating Percy.  
  
" Alright, your Father said enough, boys. So drop it. Put your plates in the sink, and go wash up. Ginny, you do the same." She said as she took Harry's plate away.  
  
Ron and Harry got up to leave when she called again, " Ron...put your plate in the sink." Ron sighed and did what he was told.  
  
When he was done and they had washed their hands they went up to Ron's room.  
  
" Sooo..." Harry began, " Excited that Hermione is coming?"   
  
Ron stopped dead in his tracks and looked at Harry's mischievous grin. " Well....yeah. I haven't seen her in about two months. So...yeah."  
  
" I bet you can't wait..." He whispered and smiled.  
  
" What?" Ron questioned, even though he knew exactly what he said.   
  
Harry coughed, " Nothing..."  
  
" Yeah...I heard you. And as a matter of fact, yeah I can't wait for my FRIEND to come."  
  
Harry coughed again, " I bet..."  
  
" What's with you Harry?"  
  
" Nothing. I just don't feel your being honest with me. And I know your not being honest with yourself about your feelings."  
  
" My feelings about WHAT?"  
  
" Don't play stupid, Ron...."  
  
Ron continued to give him a blank stare.   
  
Harry sighed, " Must I go over everything I said before."  
  
" No..." He said. " And me not being honest with you?" He fake laughed, " Try you not being honest about me. And it's my sister for Lord's sake!"  
  
Now Harry laughed, " Your sister what?"  
  
" My God!" Ron sat down on his bed. " Are we getting no where with this conversation? It keeps on going...what, who, why..."  
  
Harry laughed, " I know. Hey, at least I'm being truthful here..."  
  
" And who says I'm not being truthful?" Ron defended his self.  
  
" Your face. It tells me the answer better then your mouth. Whenever you say her name..."  
  
" Alright, alright..." Ron waved him off. " I don't need to hear it."  
  
" Why? Because you know it's true?" Harry smiled with triumph.  
  
' Ahhhh...' Ron thought. ' Why is he getting the truth out of me and I'm not getting it out of him like I said I would?....Wait. Who said this was the truth...shut up!' He was getting sick and tired or his mind playing tricks on him. ' You just know it's the truth...that's why you get so mad...' Ron felt like grabbing his hair and ripping it out. But he controlled his self...for Harry's sake.  
  
" Harry...it's not true. If it's true then...it's true that you like my sister." Ron prayed that now Harry would still deny it.  
  
" Ok...." Harry smiled and seemed a little embarrassed.  
  
' Uh oh...that's not a good sign...he's smiling!' He thought. " Ok? Ok what?"  
  
Harry ran his hand through his already messy hair and coughed a little bit,( he coughs a lot when he's nervous...notice that?) " Um...well then I guess it's true that you like Hermione?"  
  
Ron lost all color from his face. " No way...You admit it!?"  
  
" I didn't say anything, Ron."  
  
" You did! You said ok...ok to liking Ginny!"   
  
Harry smiled and shrugged. He didn't deny it.   
  
" My GOD! I knew it! I KNEW it! Haha!" Ron ran around his room. Believe it or not, he was happy for his sister. Even if it WAS his best friend, he couldn't think of anyone better for her. Now...just to get them together. ' Man...where's Hermione when you need her?' He thought. He needed her to help.  
  
" Thinking about Hermione?" Harry asked, knowing yes because Ron's face got all dreamy when ever he thought of her.   
  
" No....thinking about Ginny?" He mimicked.  
  
" Maybe..."  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. He didn't know if he could take it now knowing that his best friend thought of his sister that way.  
  
" Just don't say anything, Ron." He looked at him for trust, " Don't tell her."  
  
" Who? Ginny? Don't tell Ginny?"  
  
" No..." Harry said sarcastically. " Yes...don't tell her."  
  
" Ok..." Ron smiled. He never said he couldn't tell Hermione...  
  
The two boys just stared at each other, not really knowing what to say. Ron was staring at Harry, smiling, and Harry was looking out the window at a chirping bird.  
  
" Will you stop smiling at me?" He snapped.  
  
This just made Ron's smile grow even larger, " I knew it..."   
  
" I know you knew...why do you think I denied it?"  
  
Ron shrugged. " To save yourself from humiliation? All these years Ginny liked you and you never looked twice at her. You must feel like a real jerk."  
  
Harry snorted. " Thanks Ron...that makes me feel better."  
  
" Your welcome. Anytime." He paused. No, he couldn't ask this question....Ah, what the heck. " You going to ask her out?"  
  
Harry looked sharply at him. " I don't know." Harry decided to stop his self from getting embarrassed by changing the subject so Ron would. " You going to ask out Hermione?"  
  
Yup...it worked. Ron shifted uneasily on his bed. " Uh...I don't know...no. I'm not."  
  
This time Harry's smile grew larger, " Why? Are you even going to TELL her?"  
  
" Harry...there's nothing TO tell her."  
  
" Then why did you just say no to asking her out if you don't' even like her? You stumbled. You said...'Uh...I don't know...' "  
  
" I...I was surprised by the question! Listen...bottom line...I...don't...fancy...Hermione!" He said slowly to make sure Harry understood.  
  
Harry just raised his eyebrows. " Ok..."  
  
Ron looked at him weirdly, " Ok? That's all you have to say?"  
  
Harry laughed, " Ron, what else is there TO say? You just keep on denying anything and everything I say...ok...I believe you." He said sarcastically. " You don't fancy Hermione. Ok."  
  
Ron really didn't like they way he looked but he accepted it, even though he knew Harry was being sarcastic. He decided to be sarcastic back. " Ok then....glad we agree and you believe me."  
  
" Yup..." Harry said with no emotion at all.  
  
Ron sighed and looked down at the floor. Enough of this awkward silence. " Come on...play a game or exploding snaps?"  
  
Harry smiled. " Alright."  
  
And with that, the two buys dropped all talk of girls....well, for now that is...  
  
* * *  
  
" So...what happened to Cho?" Ron asked Harry when they were laying in bed, trying to get to sleep. Tomorrow was a big day. Hermione was coming, and it was Harry's birthday, so they decided to turn in early.  
  
" I don't know." He replied, his hands under his head as he stared at the ceiling. " My feelings for her just...went away one day. I don't know why. It just happened."  
  
Ron was silent for a second. " And your feelings for Ginny?"  
  
" What about them?" He turned his head.  
  
" There real? Not just...' Oh man...she's hot' kinda thing?"  
  
Harry let out a tired laugh. " Yeah, Ron. There real. But yah know...it's doesn't mean I don't think she's hot."  
  
Ron put his hands over his face and cried, " Ok! I did NOT need to know that. Thanks for sharing Harry. God...I don't think I'll ever get used to you liking my sister and calling her hot..."  
  
Harry laughed again and then Ron turned in his bed to face Harry in his. " You just don't like her because of that do you?"  
  
" No...I don't. Believe me. I'm learning that there's a lot more the Ginny then her looks." Harry sighed and smiled. Talking about Ginny always made him get this peaceful expression, Ron noticed. "I noticed she had to have strong emotions in order to put up with liking me for so long and me practically ignoring her. Also, how she likes to help everybody and how she doesn't care what other people say about her friends. Like look what she did for Neville. She went to the Yule Ball with him when he asked her. She's a very..."  
  
Ron smiled. " Ok Harry. I get it." Ron sighed and turned over. Ginny was lucky to have Harry...well that is she WILL be lucky. Once Hermione got here...matchmaker! Ron was glad that Harry felt this way. It felt like a ton of brick was lifted form his heart just knowing that his sister would be getting someone so special. He was growing more and more close to her as the days went on and felt that it was his responsibility to look out for her. And so he was.  
  
They just laid there in their beds. They needed that talk. Guy talk, yah know. Every guy needs it once and a while, even if they don't want to admit it. They were just drifting off when Ron's watch beeped, announcing 12:00 midnight. A new day. July 31st....Harry's Birthday.  
  
" Hey Harry?" Ron called with a smile.  
  
" Yeah, Ron?" He asked in a tired voice. He must have been sleeping.  
  
" Happy 15th birthday."  
  
Harry sat up at this and looked at Ron's clock. He smiled. " Thanks Ron."  
  
Ron nodded and then closed his eyes. It was the start of a new day. And new year for Harry. He had to make it one of the best and unforgettable birthdays he had ever had. And he knew just what to do...  
  
* * *  
  
  
" Ron! Ron, wake up!" Someone yelled at him and shook him.  
  
" What? Go away." He said groggily and not even fully awake.  
  
" Ron...get up!" The person hit him with a pillow  
  
At this, Ron jumped up, furious. " What the bloody hell?"  
  
" Well, now, Ronnie. No need to swear, is there?"  
  
" Uhh..." Ron sighed, " Shut up George. What do you want?"  
  
" Mum told me to come up here and get you and Harry up."  
  
" Ok...why?"  
  
" Well what do you think? Is Hermione coming or not? And is it not Harry's birthday? Use your head."  
  
Ron looked at Harry to see if he was awake. He was.  
  
" What time is it?" He asked.  
  
George looked down at his watch. " Almost nine." He went to walked out the door and then added. " And don't you dare think about going back to sleep, Ron. If your not down and five minutes I'm coming back up." He walked out the door and the poked his head in again. " Oh yea. Hermione just owled us. She'll be here early."  
  
" How early?"  
  
" Two hours. She said twelve before but their running early."  
  
" Ok...thanks George." He looked over at Harry once George had exited. " She'll be here in a hour!"  
  
Harry smiled and shook his head as he grabbed a pair of clean clothes out of his bag. " So?"  
  
" Well...I'm not dressed."  
  
" It's going to take you an hour to get dressed?"  
  
" No...but we still have to eat and open your presents."  
  
" So...come on then. Get dressed." Harry said and then ushered out of the door, leaving Ron so he could get dressed.  
  
' My God...Hermione's going to be here soon.' Ron thought as he pulled on a clean pair of jeans to match his red tee shirt. ' So?' He thought back. ' So...you look like a scrub.' His mind said when he looked in the mirror. " I do NOT."   
  
' You do...looked at you. Your hair is all a mess...and I bet your breath smells.'  
  
Ron looked shocked at this and immediately grabbed his toothbrush and headed for the bathroom. He met Harry in the hallway.  
  
" Where you going?" He asked as he was walking back to his room with his dirty clothes.   
  
" I'm going to brush my teeth."  
  
" Oh..." He replied. " Ok. Then I'll go put my stuff in your room and meet you in the kitchen downstairs?"  
  
" Yeah...sure." He nodded and Harry left.  
  
When Ron wash done brushing his teeth he looked at himself closely in the mirror. " You look horrible, Ron." He sighed. " Hermione would never like you..." He whispered to himself.   
  
He looked at his self once more and then turned off the lights and walked out the door.  
  
" What's taking Ron so long?" Fred asked Harry as he entered and sat down to eat.  
  
" Yeah...do I have to go up there and get him again? Because if I do..." And evil smile overtook George's face. " I have some other ways of doing so."  
  
Harry smiled and whispered thanks to Mrs. Weasley as she handed him his breakfast. " No...you don't. He just went upstairs to brush his teeth."  
  
" Ah, yes. Good hygiene is a must." Fred laughed.  
  
Mrs. Weasley gave the twins a ' well ' kind of look once the talk had subsided.  
  
" What?" George questioned. " Did I leave one of my fake wands lying around...because I'm pretty sure I..."  
  
" No...I'm just thinking...isn't today a special day?"  
  
" Why?..." Fred caught on, "OH! Sorry Harry, forgot to mention, Happy Birthday!"   
  
Harry smiled, " Thanks."  
  
" I was wondering when you were going to say something. " Mrs. Weasley smiled and then turned to Harry. " Happy Birthday, dear." She hugged him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek."  
  
" Thanks, Mrs. Weasley." He replied, embarrassed.  
  
  
She smiled as she began washing the dishes, or rather, her wand was. " Don't mention it."  
  
Silence spread over the table again until Ron walked in.   
  
" Teeth all sparkly, Ronnie?" George smirked.  
  
" Haha...yeah they are."  
  
" Smart though...brush your teeth BEFORE you eat...Oh, but of course...Hermione's coming...now it all makes sense."  
  
" Shut up, George."  
  
" Rawww.....what crawled up your butt?"  
  
" YOU!"  
  
" Sorry man, I don't swing that way..."  
  
Ron just turned red and began eating his breakfast.  
  
" Enough..." Mrs. Weasley said.   
  
" I didn't do anything!"  
  
" Come on, George. It's Harry's birthday. No fighting."  
  
" Fine..."  
  
After that, time seemed to have slowed down, for Ron at least. He was watching the clock for the past fifteen minutes, waiting for when Hermione would be there.  
  
" Whatcha doing?" Harry asked as he sat down next to him on his bed.  
  
" Nothing." He picked at his blanket. " I just...I hope you have a good birthday. Sorry if it sucks so far."  
  
" Nah! Hey, it's any better then anything the Dursley's would give me. By far."   
  
Ron smiled." Good. I'm glad."  
  
" Hermione should be here any minute..." Harry began.  
  
" I know."  
  
" I can't wait. I haven't seen her in so long."  
  
" Me too..."  
  
Just then they both heard the sound of Ron's front door open and his mothers voice. " Oh hi Hermione! How are you?"  
  
" I'm good. How are you Mrs. Weasley?"  
  
" I'm fine dear. I think Ron and Harry are upstairs...."  
  
" Hermione's here!" Harry said. " Come on, Ron!"  
  
Ron sat there frozen for a second, swallowed, and then walked out of the room smiling like Harry.  
  
They ran down the stairs and met up with her just was she was going to walk back out to get the rest of her stuff.  
  
" Hermione!" Harry and Ron called in unison.  
  
She spun around and smiled. " Harry!.... Ron!" She dropped the bags she was holding and ran to hug them. Hermione hugged Harry first and then switched over to Ron. Ron was surprised by this and didn't know what to do but he slowly put his arm around her. And after a few seconds longer then was needed...they let go.  
  
Harry smiled and then decided to break the silence. " Need help with your stuff Hermione?"  
  
" Oh, yeah. I know I'm not staying long but...I do have quite a few things with me."  
  
Ron and Harry nodded and then walked out to the Granger's car and began to grab the two suitcases that were left.  
  
" Oh, no, really. You two don't need too....alright." She gave in when Ron gave her a look that clearly said ' shut up.'  
  
Ron, Harry and Hermione all brought her stuff up to Ginny's room, where she would be rooming with her while she was here, and then walked back outside to say good bye to the Grangers.  
  
The three entered outside and Ron groaned when he saw his father near the Grangers, obviously asking about that car.  
  
" Now...is this a V8 engine? How much horse power?"  
  
" Um..." Mr. Granger said. " 30 horse power...I think."  
  
" FASCINATING! Oh Molly, Molly, come look at this! When I press this button.....the wind vipers move back an forth!" Mr. Weasley looked up. " They are called wind vipers, aren't they?"  
  
Mrs. Granger smiled, " Window wipers..."  
  
" Ah, yes! Of course. Window wipers..."   
  
Ron whispered in Hermione's ear, " Sorry about that..."  
  
" It's fine. Look, my mum and dad seem to love your dad."  
  
" Hermione!" Ginny called as she walked out of the house  
" Ginny!" Hermione replied as she ran to meet her half way.  
  
" I didn't know you were here!"  
  
" I just got here! Where were you? I didn't see you."  
  
" I was in the house. How are you?"  
  
Harry and Ron both turned around and mumbled, " Girls..."  
  
" I'm fine...wow it's been a while since I've seen you." Her and Ginny began to walk back to Harry and Ron. " Since I've seen all of you."  
  
Ron noticed that Harry had suddenly became very concentrated on the Granger's car.   
  
" Harry?" He called.  
  
" Yeah." He replied but didn't turn around.  
  
" Um....Hermione and Ginny are sorta here and isn't it impolite to be looking the other way?"  
  
" Um...yeah. I said hello though." His face was beginning to turn red.  
  
Ron tried to hold in his giggles. It was because Ginny was there that Harry was acting all weird.  
  
" Yeah, but, now Ginny is here and you haven't said hello to her all day yet...I'm sure she has something to say to you."  
  
Harry gulped and turned around. " Hi, Ginny."  
  
" Hi, Harry." There was a whole moment of silence before she spoke again, " Um...Happy birthday."  
  
Harry smiled and ran his hand through his hair nervously, " Thanks."  
  
Ron quietly pulled Hermione away from the two where just she and him could talk. It was time to put his plan to work...  
  
* * *  
  
Haha....ok for all of you who wanted Hermione to come...she's here! Awww Harry is SO CUTE around Ginny! Their priceless.   
  
To look forward to in the next chapter...we'll find out what Ron's plan is. And a treat for all the H/G shippers...*hint* 


End file.
